Hello
by Kim D
Summary: A glimpse into Lee's thoughts as he returns home from a case abroad.


****

Title: 'H is for Hello'

****

Author: Kim D.

****

Rating: G

****

Time Frame: Early Third Season

****

Type: Filler- true to cannon.

****

Summary: Lee thinks about his relationship with Amanda as he returns home from a trip abroad.

****

Disclaimer: 'Scarecrow and Mrs. King' is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story, however, belongs to the author and is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement of rights is intended. 

****

Author's Notes: This is in answer to Beth's Alphabet Challenge. Hope you all enjoy it. Feedback would be great.

**H is for Hello**

Lee stepped out of the relative peace and quiet of the airline skyway into the bustle and noise of Dulles International Airport. The chaos of the terminal assaulted him and he paused for a moment to get his bearings. He knew Billy would have a car waiting in the parking garage and, since it was still business hours in D.C., he would head straight for the Agency for debriefing. Jet-lag hadn't caught up with him yet, but with the six hour time difference between Washington and Monte Carlo, he knew it wouldn't be long before he was dead on his feet. Such was the price one paid for a quick trip to Europe.

In the past, Lee would have found the lack of sleep well worth the chance to spend a few days on the Mediterranean, enjoying the casinos and the beautiful women. This trip hadn't lived up to his earlier experiences, however. He had gone there to tie up some loose ends for a case he had recently completed, and his usual urge to gamble and play had been conspicuously absent.

The reason was simple enough. Lee couldn't get Amanda King out of his mind.

It had been over a month since they had wrapped up the Alan Chamberlain case. And yet, in all that time, Lee had been unable to forget the night that he crawled in Amanda's bedroom window, hoping to pull her off the case. She had been stubborn, as always, but he was able to convince her to back off if the situation got too hot. They shook on it, and he was a goner. 

Lee couldn't remember the last time he had felt such an overwhelming physical reaction to a woman. The moment their hands had touched, there on Amanda's bed, he knew that he wanted her. He desired her, and the feeling had frightened him as much as it aroused him. 

The encounter ended innocently, but it had led to an evening out together. Lee no longer thought of Amanda as just a housewife. She was a woman, too. 

It was the bombing at the Save the Bay rally that had shown him, though, just how important Amanda had become to him. Even now, Lee's stomach tightened into a knot the size of his fist when he thought of how easily he could have lost her. 

It hadn't taken much consideration for Lee to reach a very simple and obvious conclusion. Amanda meant more to him than he could ever deny. He broke off his relationship with Leslie soon after, and, whether Amanda knew it or not, began to focus all his attention on her. And still he wondered where it might lead.

Lee shook his head. He had hoped that a few days away might have helped him get his head on straight when it came to Amanda. Instead, he found that the time apart only strengthened his desire to see her. He remembered a time when she hadn't figured so strongly in his day to day thoughts. Hadn't that been only yesterday? Or maybe it was a lifetime ago.

But, however long it had taken them to reach this point, Lee knew that they were ready to move forward. Just last week, he had found Amanda in his arms, eager for the kiss that they were about to share. They were cold and tired, trapped in a swamp by Peter Sacker and his men. And yet, despite the situation and their surroundings, they found themselves magnetically drawn to one another. When the romantic moment was interrupted, Lee felt a sharp pang of regret. He had wanted more; he was ready for more. And, from what Amanda said to him the next day, he knew she was ready, too.

Lee took a deep breath. He just couldn't seem to stop thinking about Amanda, even for a moment. He hoisted his carry-on bag onto his shoulder and began to move through the busy waiting area. He cast a glance over the crowd, scanning faces with a practiced ease. He did this out of habit rather than necessity. He had long ago accepted the fact that, in the throngs of people that waited in airports for the ones they loved, no one waited for him. 

Then, suddenly, she was there- an image drawn straight from his imagination. Lee had to pause for a moment to figure out if it was really her. It was as if the very thought of her had made her a reality.

"Amanda," he said, simply. The smile on his face spoke volumes. He extended his hands, eager as always to have physical contact with his beautiful partner.

"Hello, Lee," Amanda said as she reached out to place her hands in his. The second they touched a current of electricity shot through them. It was a sensation that both had grown to expect and even anticipate. "Welcome home," she added as she gazed into his gold-flecked eyes.

Lee felt surrounded by the warmth he saw in Amanda's lovingly expressive face. His eyes locked with hers and he realized that he had no desire to look away. His one and only conscious thought was, yes... I am home. 

-The End-


End file.
